The Dubowitz Examination and its derivative Ballard Examination are instruments for estimating gestational age at the time of birth on the basis of observed physical and neurological maturity. Since racial differences in the distribution of some developmental indices are acknowledged or suspected, it is hypothesized that the current pediatric assessments (i.e., the Dubowitz and Ballard tests), which were constructed and validated on a sample of white babies, may effect a bias in the estimation for other racial groups. The Vaginal Infections in Prematurity (VIP) Study offers data to test the hypothesis. If it is found that differences do exist, the study will also provide the wherewithal to produce a modified pediatric assessment which is proper for the racial group in question. The final data file is expected in late 1990 or early 1991.